


Respite

by dietcokeenthusiast



Series: Her Teacher, Her Emperor [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: After a strategy meeting, Edelgard invites her dear professor to spend some time together, carving out a small moment for each other amidst the ongoing war.





	Respite

“That concludes the strategy meeting. I expect you all to be prepared for when we march at the end of this month.” Edelgard spoke firmly. As the others got up from their seats and headed for the door, she approached Byleth. “Not you, professor. We have an important matter we must discuss concerning the previous week’s battle.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. “Oh?”

“Yes. I’ve found some concerning information, and I need your guidance on how to proceed before we can discuss it with the larger group.”

“Of course. Should we talk here?” Byleth asked.

Edelgard shook her head, taking a quick glance around the room to make sure that no one was there to overhear anything they shouldn’t. “My quarters? Twenty minutes from now?”

Byleth nodded. “I’ll make sure to be there, Your Majesty.”

“I am grateful for your time, professor.” Edelgard nodded, allowing the slightest of smiles to cross her lips. “I shall see you then.”   
  
Byleth bowed, the same neutral expression she wore most of the time on her face, as she left. Edelgard, in the meantime, let her smile grow just a bit wider, and waited for two minutes before heading up to the third floor.

\---

It was twenty five minutes when Edelgard heard a knock on the door. Setting her book down on the dressing bench, Edelgard quickly stood up, smoothed out her dress, and walked forward to open up the door. Her heart beat just a little bit faster as she did. “You’re late.”   
  
Byleth, on the other side, bowed her head. “Sorry, Your Majesty. Dorothea had some questions for me on my way.” She quickly held her hands up, as if anticipating her reaction. “Not any questions you need to be concerned about.”

“I see.” Edelgard stepped back, doing her best to remain looking stern. “Still, it is not like you to not be punctual.”

“As I said, I apologize.” Byleth nodded and closed the door behind her, Edelgard’s heart skipping a beat as she heard the latch. “Can I make it up to you?”

“Well, I am certain if anyone can think of something…” Edelgard draped her arms around Byleth’s neck, dropping the stern expression in favor of a smile. Already, she was beginning to feel lighter. 

Byleth just chuckled, wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s waist, and leaned her head down to kiss her. At that, Edelgard had progressed to feeling completely weightless. She gently tugged Byleth even closer, parting her lips to deepen the kiss.

By the time Byleth pulled away, the Emperor was positively grinning. “It’s been too long since I’ve had that?”

“Too long?” Byleth smirked. “It’s only been two days, El.”   
  


She blushed at the sound of her nickname. “Yes. And those two days have been entirely too long.”

“How cute.” Byleth teased.

The smile suddenly fell from Edelgard’s face, but her blush only deepened as she let go. “Don’t you  _ dare _ , Byleth.”

“Dare what?” She asked innocently.

“You know precisely what! The thing you are specifically under orders not to do!” Edelgard folded her arms across her chest, narrowing her eyes.

“Very well,” she replied, setting her hands on Edelgard’s shoulders. “You are beautiful, sophisticated, powerful, and definitely not cute.”

Edelgard cracked a smile despite her best efforts not to. “I swear you have been spending time with Sylvain again, haven’t you?”

Byleth shrugged slightly. “Only to offer him advice on women.”

Edelgard giggled. “If that is true, I can only imagine his reaction when he found out about your inclinations.”

Byleth sat down on the dressing bench, shaking her head. “I’m certain I’d be pulled into his misadventures with women if I told him, which I don’t think either you or I would appreciate.”

“You are correct that I wouldn’t,” Edelgard replied, beginning the rather arduous process of removing her crown, starting with the chains.

“Well, you don’t need to worry,” Byleth replied, shucking off both her coat and her boots. “I will always be at  _ your _ side, El.”

“You say it so often,” Edelgard replied, loosening the tight braids in her hair that kept the horn plates in place, “yet I never seem to tire of hearing it. Perhaps it’s because of how grateful I am that we don’t ever have to be apart again.” She sighed. “Or perhaps I’m simply letting myself get carried away for a little bit.”

Edelgard knew that it was a bit of both. There was no way to overstate just how happy she was to have the professor back after her absence, and that at the moment, there was certainly no denying that she had given herself over completely to her feelings. Thoughts of the campaign, the next battle, or which former friend they would come face to face with next all seemed to vanish beneath the haze of happiness. The haze only grew thicker as she saw Byleth smiling that ethereally beautiful smile in the mirror. 

“So, tell me about your day, El. Before the strategy meeting.”

“Mostly the same. Hubert actually waited until after breakfast before he started inundating me with reports and requests.” She cleared her throat, and lowered her voice. “‘Lady Edelgard, House Gloucester requests a meeting to discuss terms of support. Lady Edelgard, there are deserters which require sentencing. Lady Edelgard, you have already had two scoops of peach sorbet’!” She set the second horn plate down, and ran her fingers through her hair, letting it cascade all the way down her back. “One might think as Emperor that I might at least have an extra helping of dessert…” she sighed, grabbing the hair brush.

Byleth laughed, and sat back on the bench, motioning for Edelgard to sit between her legs. “I love your Hubert. Just needs more talk of death.”

Edelgard just giggled, moving to the bench and sitting down, leaning back a bit against Byleth. “After that it was an intelligence briefing on Derdriu. Not a great deal in the way of new information, but if the movements our scouts have noticed in the ports are right, there may be a way to minimize casualties in our invasion.”

“That’s good to hear,” Byleth replied, taking the hairbrush and running it through her hair. Edelgard let out a contented sigh and closed her eyes. All the tension in her body seemed to melt away as she felt Byleth gently work through the full length of her hair. She especially delighted in the small touches to her head, whether it was to get her to turn just slightly or just because Byleth wanted to be touching her. The whole experience was so relaxing and felt so good she wanted to lay all the way back against her dear Byleth, but knew it’d make the brushing impossible.

“That feels lovely…” she murmured. 

“Speak for yourself. I could run my fingers through your hair all day.”

“I’d very much like that, my teacher. I don’t know that I’d be able to accomplish much else if you did, though.”

“One day, then, when this is all done.” Byleth said softly, continuing to brush out her hair. She let her fingers trail ever so slightly over her ear, earning a small gasp from Edelgard. 

“With all the things we have planned for then, after the war we will be more busy than during it.”

“A different kind of busy,” Byleth replied, leaning in a bit closer to place a kiss on her shoulder. Edelgard just about fainted at the touch of those warm lips, even through clothing. “A better kind.”

“Feels so far away still… once we defeat the Alliance, there is still Faerghus, and those who slither in the dark. Still, with you back at my side, the day that we can finally rest feels closer than it ever has.”

“Don’t discount your own skills, El. You kept things afloat for five whole years against the world.” Byleth moved up, kissing Edelgard’s reddening cheek.

“Survival is one thing. Victory is another.” She leaned ever so slightly into the kiss. “We’re well past the point where you need to flatter me, Byleth.”

“Maybe I just like to,” she chuckled. “Your reaction is so cu-”

Edelgard turned her head to glare at Byleth.

“...Endearing.”

Edelgard had a satisfied smirk on her face. “Why thank you, dear. Perhaps I wouldn’t be opposed to the occasional piece of flattery here or there.” She then took the hairbrush from Byleth and motioned for her to turn around. “What of your day?”

Byleth smiled slightly as she complied. “As I’m sure you know, when I’m not teaching, I return to my coffin-”

Edelgard rolled her eyes. “Still fond of those rumors, aren’t you?

“When you don’t have a heartbeat, you take it in stride,” she joked. “Truthfully, I spent much of it with Dorothea. She wanted pointers on sword use in case anyone got too close. If I’m being honest, I think she just wants to show off for Petra.”

“Petra? You think there’s something there?”

“Maybe? I know Dorothea flirts with pretty much everyone, but I see her spending the most time with her.” Byleth shrugged. “After that I had a bit of a chat with some of our Alliance defectors. Just about what’s at stake and making sure they’re doing okay. They’re with us, but for morale’s sake, we should probably keep them with the rear guard.”

“Understandable. I… don’t relish the prospect of fighting Claude myself, so I imagine it’s more difficult for them.” She began to gently brush through Byleth’s hair, returning the favor. “I’m glad they have you to help them.”

Byleth nodded. “On a lighter note, I actually caught a few things at the pond today. You might even get some of it at the dining ha- ow!”

“Sorry,” Edelgard said softly as she caught a few knots. “You know, I could let you in on my hair care routine. These knots just lead to breakage and split ends…”

“El, don’t you spend at least an hour a day on your hair? I don’t think I can- ow... do that.”

“Well, not every day. Marching doesn’t allow it.” She replied, combing through a few more knots. “Will you at least consider allowing me to do it for you one day? With all due respect, your hair is a bit of a mess,” she chuckled. She then stopped combing and leaned in to Byleth’s ear, speaking softly. “I do like well cared for hair...”

Edelgard grinned as she felt her professor shiver ever so slightly against her. “You have a deal, El.”

“Thank you!” Edelgard replied as she finished getting through the worst of the knots, running a hand through her hair. “Doesn’t that feel so much better?”

“It does, but it’s also you doing it.” She tilted her head back to look up at Edelgard.

“That should still factor into your decision,” she replied, looking down to kiss Byleth. She intended it to be brief, but soon found herself setting down the brush and resting her hands on either of her cheeks, keeping her in place as she held and deepened the kiss. She had been improving on when to use tongue, finding that delicate balance of too little and too much. The small little noise that emanated from Byleth’s throat indicated that she was learning that balance quite well indeed.

Byleth’s cheeks were dusted with pink when Edelgard finally pulled back. “Can we start tomorrow?”

“Perhaps the day before the march. I fear we’ve already denied ourselves enough sleep without needing to wake up earlier for that.” Edelgard gave her another quick peck. She simply couldn’t bring herself to stay away from Byleth’s lips once she started indulging. As the topic drifted to the upcoming night, though, she found herself tensing up. For the time, they both slept in their own rooms, following Edelgard’s wishes to keep things discreet. However, the nightmares had been relentless of late, and while Byleth was perfectly fine with being approached in the middle of the night, the lack of sleep was beginning to weigh on Edelgard.

“Is everything okay?” Byleth asked, immediately feeling the change in Edelgard.

“Actually,” she began, letting herself take a deep breath before continuing, “I was going to ask if you might like to spend the night.” When Byleth just blinked in response, Edelgard hurried to explain. “I do not mean…” she paused to think of the most delicate way to describe it, “...lovemaking, but perhaps just spending the night. I think that I would feel more secure in your presence, Byleth.”

Byleth seemed confused until a look of realization washed over her. “Absolutely, El. You’re not worried about getting found out?”

“There is that risk every time we see each other, my teacher. It’s a risk I’ll gladly bear, and should anyone notice, I will ensure they know that it would be foolish and dangerous to spread that knowledge around while we are at war.” She grabbed onto Byleth’s hand and squeezed it. “Perhaps it’s the indulging my feelings I mentioned before.”

“Then I’ll indulge with you,” Byleth replied, smiling. “Do you have anything I can wear to sleep?”   
  
Edelgard gave Byleth’s hand a kiss, before getting up and heading to the armoire, taking out a nightgown for her. “Try this,” she said, handing it to her. Byleth smiled, and disappeared behind the screen, coming back a few minutes later. The nightgown was definitely a bit short and tight on Byleth, designed for someone of smaller height and proportions. Of course, Edelgard would be lying to herself if she claimed to not enjoy the sight. She giggled a bit.

“It looks that bad?” Byleth frowned.

“Quite the opposite,” Edelgard replied, standing on her toes to give her a quick kiss before slipping behind the screen. She took a bit longer to change, taking extra care to keep her chest and the scars there as hidden as possible, even with Byleth’s view blocked. When she finally stepped out from behind, Byleth was… gone? She wasn’t sitting on the dressing bench where she was.

As Edelgard turned her head to look around, Byleth, who had put herself right up against the screen, grabbed Edelgard and hoisted her up into her arms. She let out a decidedly  _ not _ imperial sounding squeak. “B-byleth!” Her protests were in vain, as she was carried to the bed, Byleth setting her down gently before flopping next to her. Edelgard crossed her arms, and tried her hardest not to smile at that stupid, satisfied smirk on Byleth’s face.

“Am I allowed to call that cute, my Emperor?”

Edelgard turned her head away to look at the ceiling, but took a while before answering. “Once.”

“Because that was indeed very cute,” Byleth said, moving closer to her and draping an arm over her waist.

At that touch, any attempt to try to seem indignant was out the window. Edelgard rolled over to face her, closed her eyes, and leaned forward with parted lips. Byleth eagerly met her kiss, pulling her closer and letting their legs tangle together. Edelgard focused on prolonging the kiss as long as she could, smiling against Byleth’s lips until they pulled back just slightly.

“You’re getting really good at this, El,” Byleth chuckled, rolling over for just a brief moment to blow out the candle on the end table.

“I have an excellent teacher,” Edelgard replied, pulling herself as close as possible, nuzzling into the crook of Byleth’s neck. She took a moment to breathe in her scent. Save for after a lengthy battle, Byleth had always smelled wonderful, but this close it was absolutely divine.

“Yeah, you do,” Byleth chuckled, and planted a kiss on the top of her head. Edelgard would feel Byleth run her fingers through the full length of her hair, then rest on her back, softly stroking her. She felt entirely unburdened. There was no Empire to oversee, no war to fight, and no injustice to stop. It was just her and Byleth, holding each other closely, listening to each other’s breathing, and rejoicing in the deep, beautiful bond they had forged. Moments of respite like this were precious to her; a needed break from the ever-present fog of war, and a reminder of her humanity and why she fought.

“My apologies if I wake you up at all,” Edelgard said softly. “As you know, my nightmares are usually not gentle…”

Byleth just gave her a reassuring squeeze. “No apologies necessary. You’re safe with me.”

_ Safe _ . The very idea of it was patently absurd given the road they walked. No one was safe as long as the war raged on. Yet just as Byleth had done for her, in that moment Edelgard believed in her. Whatever visions of the past came to torment her, she no longer had to suffer alone. Her protector, her succor, her foundation was right there next to her, arms wrapped lovingly and protectively around her. Whatever came when she closed her eyes and drifted off to slumber, she knew what she would awake to.

Planting a sleepy kiss on her collarbone, Edelgard closed her eyes. “Thank you, for everything. Good night, my teacher.”

“Good night, Emperor of my heart.”

That night, Edelgard dreamed not of past torments and wrongs, but of a peaceful, beautiful future. One in which she stood hand in hand with Byleth.


End file.
